


Maybe there's a Reason To Belive You'll be Okay

by lucy_in_the_sky



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Connor Lives AU, M/M, Panic Attack, Poly Trio, Socratic seminar, The pov is all over the place, evan has the best boyfriends, jared is a goof, sincerely three, thsi is just fluff with a hint of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 22:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11136090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucy_in_the_sky/pseuds/lucy_in_the_sky
Summary: "Ya know what goes great with crippling social anxiety? Socratic Seminars!"Said no one ever.





	Maybe there's a Reason To Belive You'll be Okay

**Author's Note:**

> My English final just so happened to be a Socratic seminar on genetic engineering so I'm projecting my anxiety onto Evan. Sorry, dude. But anyways enjoy this little sincerely three one shot ~comments and kudos remain highly appreciated~

Evan was freaking out. To be fair, Evan was always freaking out but this time he had a reason. His English teacher just announced that their final would be a Socratic seminar, not a test on all the books they had read that year. Hence the freaking out. Anybody who spent ten seconds with Evan would know that he hated speaking in front of a class. Or, well, anyone. So speaking in front of the entire class when there is no rhyme or reason to who speaks and when? 

Needless to say, he was terrified. 

Unfortunately, when Evan freaked out he freaked out. His hands began to tremor the slightest bit and his breath picked up pace. He was too busy thinking up crazy scenarios of what could (would) happen to care about the class seeing him have a panic attack. Lucky for him, both of his boyfriends shared this class. 

Connor was the first to notice Evan's panic when the bouncing of his leg got so severe, it shook not only Evan's desk, but Connor's right next to his. 

He immediately went into GoodBoyfriendMode and grabbed Evan hand, trying to give the panicking boy some sort of distraction and comfort. He was afraid to do anything too noticeable in fear of drawing attention to the two boys. 

Connor used his boyfriend telepathy to get Jared's attention but apparently that wasn't a thing so he just texted him. 

Jared's phone lit up with the text. He glanced down at the device then whipped his head around so fast Connor thought he might get whiplash. 

Two rows back, one of his boyfriends was white as a sheet, whole body trembling with little shakes, while his other boyfriend squeezed his hand and looked desperately at Jared. 

"Shit," he whispered underneath his breath. 

There was still a half an hour left in the class. That left enough time for Evan to descend fully into a panic attack if they didn't take action. 

He knew what he had to do. It was his sacred duty to protect his boyfriend with chivalry and honor. This was his time to prove his undying love and loyalty towards those two boys. No, those two men. 

Jared took a deep breathe and looked one last time at the loves of his life (Connor was sporting a massive sarcastic eye roll at Jared's silent antics) and he raised his hand. 

"Yes, Jared" their teacher called on him dejectedly. 

"So, I was thinking the other day, not that I don't think everyday, but this time I was really deep in thought. So I was thinking,"

He stood up and made his way to the front of the class, giving Connor the opportunity to put his full attention on Evan while everyone else grumbled about Jared being himself. 

"The phrase goes, you are what you eat. So, if we truly are what we eat, does that mean cannibals are the only real humans?" 

The class groaned collectively. Sadly, they were already used to Jared's tangents about weird and kinda morbid topics because they had been going to school with him since freshman year. 

He went on, ignoring the teacher's attempts to make him sit back down, making sure Evan had calmed down at least a little by the time he finally returned to the rickety desk. 

Connor shot him an appreciative look, not letting go of their boyfriend's hand. Jared gave an apologetic look in return, attempting to make eye contact with the still a little panicked boy. 

As soon as the bell rung, Connor was up and half leading half dragging both of his boyfriends to the upstairs bathroom that no one uses (except Connor when he wants to get high instead of going to physics but don't tell Jared or Evan because he's supposed to be working on that). 

Jared was whispering sweet nothings into Evan's ear while he rubbed his back in what he hoped was a soothing way. 

Once the three of them had reached the bathroom, it took nearly ten minutes to finally get Evan's breathing under control. 

He slumped against Connor's body, both of his amazing significant others holding his hands and whispering comforts to him. It had been several weeks since his last panic attack. He had forgotten how tired he was after these things. 

Jared leaned over and gently kissed Evan's check then he proceeded to stand, holding out his hands to help his boyfriends up. 

They walked back to class hand in hand (in hand), Connor and Evan having Spanish together and Jared heading to the auditorium for musical theatre. 

Connor made sure Evan was alright throughout Spanish class, willing to create another dramatic diversion if need be. He was already the school crazy kid so it didn't really matter what the other students thought of him, especially if it was to save his Evan from another panic attack. 

Jared met up with the two of them after school let out and the three went to Evan's to work on the socratic seminar prep. 

Evan started to feel the panic slowly rising again as he leafed through the pages he'd prepared about genetic engineering for English class. He must have been staring too intently at the papers or flipping through them with too much vigor because the next thing he knew, Jared was holding the small stack and Connor held Evan's chin in his hand, titling his head to look up at the boy. 

"Ev, you're stressing too much about this," 

Duh. 

Jared put down the pages and stood by Connor's side, grabbing his hand. 

"Evan, you know we're both gonna have your back. Just look at us and pretend you're just talking to us, okay?" 

"Y-yeah, okay," 

"Thank you," 

Connor dropped his hand from Evan's chin and placed a small kiss on the side of his mouth, making Evan give a half smile. 

That next day was the seminar and Evan was adequately terrified. He had stayed up basically all night worrying about how he was gonna be able to butt into the conversation enough to actually speak his mind. 

He continued his worrying up until the moment his class had arranged the desks in a circle, and the teacher gave the okay to begin the discussion. 

Right away, kids started speaking over each other, attempting to get their own chance to say the same thing the student before them said in order to get credit. 

Evan felt his chest tighten and he clenched his hands beneath the desk. There was no way he was gonna be able to say a single word. He'd calculated what he needed in the final to pass the class (his grade was a C but only because of all the presentations he'd missed cause he was 'sick' and had to stay home). He had to get at least a B+ on this seminar. Meaning he had to speak at least four times. And there was no way he could do that. 

He felt a hand grab his and looked up to see a supportive look and friendly smile from Jared. 

Connor waited until there was a minor lull in the conversation to speak up about the current topic. There was another girl who tried to talk at the same time, but Connor gave her a pointed look and she backed off. Sometimes having the whole school think you're a future school shooter comes in handy. 

"So, I think that people shouldn't be allowed to genetically modify their children to eradicate all diseases they might have because soon it's gonna escalate and people will be fighting each other to determine their kids' personalities and that's, like, not ethical and shit," 

Connor spoke in a monotone voice before he added on, 

"And I would really like to hear what Evan thinks about genetically modifying babies," 

Evan's head shot up to see Connor looking down at him with a kind of fond expression. 

"I-I uhm well, I think that uhm parents sh-shouldn't modify their kids as well, be-because it takes away their individuality i-if every kid has the same per-perfect looks and skill sets," 

The conversation continued as the outspoken girl, Alana, added on to point Evan made. 

Evan sat back in his chair, feeling more tired than he should have after saying just one sentence, but also pretty proud of himself. Jared gave his hand a squeeze before he butted into the conversation like all the other students. 

Together, the three of them managed to get Evan to speak the four times he needed, occasionally having to prompt him or speak over another student, but methods aside, they did it. 

After English class, the three boys went out for celebratory ice cream at A La Mode because final days meant minimum days. 

Evan sat in the cold, plastic chair, just looking at his two boyfriends as Jared kissed Connor's chin to clean up a drop of mint chip ice cream that was there. He didn't know how he ended up with two wonderful guys who cared so much about him. Maybe there was a reason to believe he'd be okay. 

Maybe there were two reasons. 

And he was looking right at them.

**Author's Note:**

> So fun fact: what Jared says as a distraction actually happened. This one guy in my spanish class randomly blurted out that question and the look on my teachers face was so confused it was actually rlly funny.


End file.
